


生日快乐

by sitoudii



Category: non - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitoudii/pseuds/sitoudii





	生日快乐

下飞机的时候，刘也感觉到右手被经过的焉栩嘉重重握了一下，然后松开，手指滑过刘也的手心，一阵酥痒。

那是属于他俩的暗号，我在黎明未至前去找你。

成员一个一个疲惫地赶往自己的房间，好不容易能早点休息的夜晚，刘也却躺在酒店床上翻来覆去，困意弥漫，却又带着莫名的紧张和期待。直到凌晨，全世界都沉入寂静，门却被敲响，他才一下清醒过来，下床去开门。

门外是那个笑得一脸得意的男孩，头发湿漉漉的，额发还带着点水珠，就算在昏暗的过道上，也像是七月的午后的阳光，有些灼人。他插着裤兜，好像只是来约刘也打球一样自然大方。  
“也哥”  
刘也赶紧拉着他进入房间，没忍住抱怨“我今天真得很累了……”  
话还没说完就被年下小朋友没有耐心的打断“也哥你之前答应我的”明明是那样胜券在握的笑容却偏要假装委屈，一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴的  
在门口就被焉栩嘉紧紧抱住，刘也能感受，他滚烫着蓄势待发的下半身，正抵在自己的后身  
“你是想在门口就开始吗”

“第一次还是正常的地方比较好”  
焉栩嘉牵着刘也大步走向大床，坐上床，亮着一双大眼睛看着刘也爬上来跪做在他双腿之间，  
然后捧着刘也的脸吻上他的嘴唇，没有章法的强势进攻，像动物啃咬食物一样他有些心急地侵入刘也，舌头搅着他的口腔，把他所有的话都封在喉咙深处，伸进浴袍双手揉搓着他的后臀，去感受那肖想好久的弧度和肉感。刘也带点惩罚意味地轻轻咬了一下他，“慢点”

男孩的吻太过炽热了，明明没有多少经验，却很能挑动起对方的快感，刘也是一向不太喜欢接吻的人，却也被他这种吻法亲得晕头转向，嘴唇红肿不堪“嘉嘉，窝要被你亲得缺氧了”

“也哥，你做好准备了吗”焉栩嘉咬着刘也的耳垂，轻轻啃噬，脆弱而敏感的地方立刻引起一阵颤栗。

刘也只是低下头不去看男孩热切的目光，他主动掀起浴袍，露出一片泥泞的下体。  
“看来迫不及待的是也哥啊”焉栩嘉搂着刘也腰拉向自己，两人紧密相帖，密不可分。

焉栩嘉就着到处溢出的润滑快速撸了几把刘也的阴茎，刘也就软得不像话了，精瘦的身躯上留着练舞留下的淤青，像水墨画似得肆意晕染。关节处红得惊人，让焉栩嘉想起圆润多汁的水果，他手指插入下面的穴口，感叹怎么会有这么柔软紧实的部位，里面的软肉紧紧缠绕吸住侵入的异物，焉栩嘉感觉自己下半身涨得发疼，他想立马提枪上阵，却被刘也按住，他布满红血丝的眼睛好像更红了些，几乎再有什么刺激，就能里面溢出大量的泪水来。  
“我来”

焉栩嘉年级虽小，那东西体积却不小，刘也一边握着焉栩嘉的阴茎一点点接纳往下坐，想着放松却让臀部更紧张了，半天不得要领，焉栩嘉只得扶着刘也的腰，紧紧往上顶，插入一半，刘也的额头就起了一层细细密密的汗水，然后狠心一咬牙，完全纳入。

然后刘也扭动着腰在焉栩嘉身上上下晃动，不停地去挤弄自己敏感的部分，这个姿势真得进入太深了，随着焉栩嘉呼吸声越来越粗，两人开始得了滋味，插入也更加顺畅。

焉栩嘉随着刘也的动作开始顶着腰去迎合，随着刘也幅度越来越小，他摆动腰更加用力。然后在刘也的淤痕上细细啃咬，吸吮，在身上各处留下红紫，淡白的肌肤上很是显眼。 “嘉嘉……嗯啊……我这样明天怎么见人啊”刘也有些嗔怒。

“也哥”  
“我可以叫你姐姐吗”  
男孩低沉的嗓音带着催情剂效果，低音炮在刘也耳边轰炸闷响，刘也被肏得无暇顾及其他，随着欲望和快感来回折腾。  
“随……随你……你喜欢……就好”

“姐姐”  
“姐姐”  
焉栩嘉亲亲正努力摇动腰身的刘也，奖励似得在那里重复着狠狠擦过，引得他连抬起腰的力气都没有，下身酥得像一滩水，快感源源不断袭来。

身下的男孩长着一张娃娃脸，带着阳光雨水的清新，是小姑凉都会喜欢追捧的小帅哥模样，皱着眉头陷入欲望的样子也是俊极了。刘也慢悠悠伸起手摸摸他正越来越成熟的眉眼，和高挺的鼻梁，一边亲吻着他的下唇一边沉下身子，让进入更深。  
“累了”刘也终于软下身子低下头，趴在焉栩嘉胸口，

焉栩嘉扶着他的腰把他一下翻转过来，压在床上，“姐姐累了”  
“那就让弟弟我来努力干活吧”  
焉栩嘉像小狗一样舔舔刘也的眼皮，握住下身再一次深插进入。

第一次尝到甜头的男孩好像不知道什么叫满足，压着刘也一次又一次的发泄。

“哦差点忘了”  
刘也脸靠在焉栩嘉肩头，抬起头看着那窗外漆黑一片。只有远处有点点灯光，玻璃上的反光，昏暗灯光下两人好似情侣一样交缠在一起。  
“生日快乐哦嘉嘉”  
“成年快乐”


End file.
